none of his memoris12 of his soul isn't good
by Naruto fnatc
Summary: when Naruto and Sasuke's attacks collide in the v.o.T.E. it isn't a good thing


Prolog

**AN: okay, this is really a D&D centric fic. The only real Naruto Character it will focus on is Sasuke's yin (good half) without its really important memories. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or D&D, if I owned either I'd be rich and if I owned both I'd be richer than Bill Gates.**

**P.S. this whole thing starts in the V.o.T.E. when Naruto and Sasuke's attacks collide**

In the middle of the maelstrom of raw power and energy, Sasuke felt like he was being torn in two little did he know how true that feeling was, for in the resulting void caused by when his Chidori and Naruto's Rsangan collided and released insane amounts of energy, his Yin was slowly torn from his Yang, and slowly being split into two individual beings. With his Yang being so much more powerful than his yin, his Yang took almost all his memories.

The biggest problem with this is the fact that two of the exact same being can't exists at the same time (clone jutsues don't count, they break physics). The greatest of the celestial beings were aware of this, Hell they made the rule. In order to preserve the fabric of reality, the celestials created a portal to a random universe to send the weaker of the two through. If only they knew that the consequences of their action would cause mass hysteria and destruction in the poor world they sent him to.

_**Dies horas later**_

He awoke and he was almost run over by a horse drawn carriage, narrowly dodging the hooves and wheels. His ebony eyes examined his surroundings, and realized he had no idea where he was. Then he realized he had no idea who he was, where he was from, or any important detail of his life except how to fight, talk, and survive. He then noticed that in the distance, two people were heading toward him and one of them definitely wasn't human.

"Hey, there's a person in the middle of the road'" Daedgroth said. Daedgroth was a 6'2" kitsune demon/ human hybrid and was 125 lb. of pure muscle, he also had scarlet body fur, but the hair on his head was an unruly mop of blond hair. He seemed unfazed by the wait of his mithral scale mail. The real defining feature of him was his 9 fox tails. "I say we see what's up, if he's dangerous, kill him, if not, help him."

The companion that he was talking to was a half-nymph ally, Galea. She is a 4'9" whiner and 79 lb of pure uselessness. She has cherry blossom pink hair and emerald green eyes. Most nymphs and half-nymphs are blindingly beautiful, but Galea is merely perty (said with stupid southern accent [nothing against southerners, it's just to get the point across]) and this has caused her to have a split personality and an inferiority complex. Her main personality is sweet but quick to anger, her other personality, well let's just say that if she were to get control, Adolf Hitler, Napoleon Bonaparte, and lord Shessomaru (from Inuyasha) would all piss and shit their pants. "Daedgroth, why do you always want to resort to violence?" she asked.

"Probably because of one of the blessings bestowed on me at birth, the one that in combat I would be able to fight with a ferocity that most pure-blooded demons could only dream of."

"That's not a decent excuse," Galea said.

"Whatever, let's just see if he's alright," Daedgroth stated.

When they got there they found that the human they saw was okay, but not friendly. At the same time they could tell he wasn't dangerous, mostly from the way that he calmly said "who the hell are you, what the hell is he, and what the fuck do you want? Why am I not speaking Japanese?" after that, Daedgroth and Galea could tell that this wasn't normal. "What's Japanese, Daedgroth?" Galea whispered.

"I don't have a clue," is all Daedgroth had to say in response.

"I can hear you." The stranger said.

"You have pretty good hearing," responded Daedgroth, "what's your name?"

"I don't remember."

"Where are you from?" asked Galea, "Do you need help?"

"1: I don't know. 2: Obviously, you stupid Baka. Hey, I Spoke some Japanese."

"What in the name of the Abyss does baka mean?" Asked Daedgroth

"Idiot."

At this Daedgroth said, "Well sorry."

"No it means idiot."

"WHAAAAT?" Screamed Galea.

"Hey, I have no idea where I am or who I am, mind if I travel with you guys?"

"Can you fight?" asked Daedgroth

"I'm trained as a ninja."

"Sooo, Can you fight?" re-asked Daedgroth

"I'm assassin, spy, warrior, and specialist all in one."

"Then you can come along, we're currently heading to the town of Fallcrest to meet up with some allies of ours, come on."

"I didn't get your names."

"I'm Daedgroth and she's Galea, your name?"

"I don't remember it, just call me Doragon Ria."

**AND CUT. THX FOR READING, R&R PEOPLE, I WANT YOUR CRITICISM AND COMMENTS. NEXT CHAPTER "DORAGON RIA" (A.K.A. SASUKE) MEETS THE REST OF HIS NEW ALLIS AND THEY MEET SOME NEW ONES. BY THE WAY, "DORAGON RIA" IS ONE OF THE FEW HUMANS IN THE GROUP. BY THE WAY SASUKE HAS SOME OF HIS MEMORIES JUST BECAUSE I CAN MAKE IT SO SOME OF THE ONES HE HAS WERE LEFT BY HIS YANG TO FUCK WITH HIM. SIONARA.**


End file.
